Carpe Diem
by GunnerPuppy
Summary: The mages from Earthland have gone, and now comes the dreaded, displeasing task of repairing the damage they caused, as well as the invisible damage caused by Faust's corruption. There's so much ahead: Jellal's official crowning, structural reform of the government, rewriting of laws, etc. How will Erza fit into this, and more importantly, what is her country's fate? Mystwalker
1. A New Page

**~Chapter 1 ~**

**A New Page**

The hot sun beat down on Erza's exposed skin. She laughed in a viscous manner as she lifted a huge piece of rubble. Pissed didn't even describe the way she felt. Her idiot king had put them to work moments after Faust had disappeared over the horizon. Erza felt her energy drain like a battery accompanied by her dignity as she slaved away in the sun. She'd rather die than be humiliated with grunt work. She didn't understand Jellal's motive in the slightest. She wouldn't accept him as the legitimate king while Faust was alive. He was foolish to think he could stroll right in and take the throne. He likely had little experience with fighting, government, war, or even court. He was probably less capable than Hughes to be the king.

Erza continued on her little self-rant and strained her muscles to their fullest extent. She let out a long sigh, causing an echo to sound out all around her. She had chosen to work in an area where no one else was already toiling away. She'd never be subject to public humiliation if she had anything to say about it. The worst part of the clean up would likely be the beginning. Rubble had to be cleared before Jellal could call for carpenters and architects in to discuss rebuilding and modifying the damaged buildings. She let out a grunt as she heaved another colossal wedge of concrete above her waist and threw it in the rubble cart. She had a hell of a day yet to go.

Steam obscured her vision and the air was thick and hot as Erza sighed in content. The warm water of the bath made her skin tingle. Erza absolutely adored scalding hot baths. The dust on her skin slowly was dissolved by the slightly wavering water. Sinking down the back, she wet her hair which was painfully short. She enjoyed the weight of her sodden hair which was closer to the previous weight of her long tresses. She had acted rashly in chopping off her scarlet pride. That Scarlet... she thought, recalling their battle. A sigh attempted to escape her lips but she prevented it, she couldn't bear another. She enjoyed bubbly suds, searing warmth, and undisturbed silence until the heat had faded from the water and puckered her toes.

She flopped down on her bed with her "purple cotton button down top with pants" pajamas on and a towel wrapped over her head. She closed her eyes and met oblivion.

Erza slept soundly in her bed undisturbed for several hours. It was barely considered morning when a knock came from the door. She didn't even stir. An irritated pounding came again, this time much louder. This caused her to roll over and moan but she was in sleep mode. After a string of curses were barely audible from the other side of the door, it was swung open. Erza didn't believe in locking her door knowing no idiot would dare mess with The Great Fairy Hunter. She had left a blue-haired-tattooed-idiot out of the loop for they were an endangered species. This was a fatal mistake for her undisturbed beauty sleep.

Had Jellal actually looked at her he may have reconsidered his harsh wake-up call, but he remained oblivious as he tore through the room past her heading for the drapes. He tore them open revealing an eerie glow from a full moon's light.

"Up! Up! UP!" He yelled without guilt.

"Raugheroarehh!" Erza replied into the pillow she used to prevent the new light from penetrating her closed eyelids. Her room no longer pitch black, she began to rouse. This prompted a sarcastic huff from the blue haired intruder.

After standing waiting for the roused warrior to come to some of her senses, Jellal's actions were rewarded with the desired result. Erza sprang from bed with a death glare, bed head, and four buttons on her shirt undone providing a exposing view of her chest. He blushed crimson as he fell backwards to the floor with a thump. After a moment he concealed his shocked, flustered emotions with a poker face and proceeded the task of carrying out his true order of business behind the suicidal bear poking which he had commenced.

Jellal stared up at Erza and waited as the adrenaline driven instinct of a warrior faded from both her eyes and her system.

"My deepest apologies for awakening you Captain," he began trying to sound formal, in his opinion failing miserably, and disband the murderous glint in the scarlet haired warrior's eyes. "But- I am in need of your assistance." he replied after she had calmed down enough to not make him want to curl up and cry.

After a moment of thought the warrior's senses returned completely to that of a civil human. Jellal cringed at the thought of attempting such a feat again.

"What business brings you to my room before the sun?" she questioned with an irritable yawn.

"One of the guards hired to watch the royal wing of the castle has contracted the flu-" he began before being rudely interrupted.

"And what, my dear King does this have to do with me? Surely one guard short shouldn't be a problem until dawn?" she interjected quite rudely, the time docking her already inadequate patience for this sort of matters.

"Well," he began attempting not to be sharp, the stress of his new role in life taking a toll on his once peaceful demeanor. "They were all out drinking last night to celebrate our supposed victory over "Lord Dragneel"." he explained prompting a questioning look from the Knight. After a moment of silence he continued.

"They've been dropping like flies since the first one called in sick." he sighed. Dark circles were visible around his eyes and he looked strained. This was only after one day of Kingship. Mavis knows how he was going to endure his new role in society. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss Earthland already.

"Don't tell me you've been monitoring them! That's the job of the staff." she growled, his face gave away that her accusation was correct.

"The staff are sleeping. A few sick men is nothing. If I'm to lead an entire country, I should be able to care for my own guard." he replied tiredly.

"Go to bed Sire and I'll handle it." she growled annoyed with his caring behavior. He was too tired to read further into the situation and just surrendered.

He flopped down on his bed exhausted. He closed his eyes and hoped that it wasn't too troubling for his Captain to watch the men and stand guard. He wasn't sure how the whole country would react to the King's disowned son banishing him and taking the throne.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Well, Hello. I ****FINALLY**** posted it. Its been done for... 3 weeks. I haven't finished chapter two yet though. I was going to wait, but chapter 2 is loooooooong. For those who've read the GMG climax: Gloria, I share your disappointment. I was really expecting more from Hiro Mashima and he let me down with that cheap, weak, easy-way-out ending. He'd better get his act together with this arc ;P I felt that the world could use some more MystWalker so I'll probably update King of the Night too. I think that one is on my phone. I have to go back to school tomorrow. We had Friday off and had a snow-day on Wednesday. **

**~ Puppy out **


	2. The Babysitter and Staff Meetings

**~Chapter 2 ~**

**The Babysitter and Staff Meetings**

Knightwalker stood in the main hall of the Royal wing of the castle. The dark walls were elaborately carved and laden with paintings of Jellal's predecessors. They honestly didn't look it. They all lacked his cerulean locks and red intricate facial tattoo. Erza couldn't help but be curious on that matter. She yawned and wished she was fully awake, but was still fighting sleep off. Like a hungry coyote, it kept creeping back up on her, regardless of how hard she smacked it down. She could only hope that dawn would come soon with replacements or that her task would get easier. She was too tired to worry about her pride and quite frankly felt like vehemently complaining to her blue-haired superior, but orders were orders.

"Uggghhhh..." cried one of the soldiers. Erza reentered the room where they lay. Pathetic lugs they were, as they lay useless to their country. Every so often one of them would sit up to upheave the dwindling contents of their stomach into a dish she had provided each of them with.

"Cap-in, what'ss-timmeh-" one choked out, trying to hold back the rising bile in his throat.

"Time for you to sleep." she growled sternly but concerned. This kind of illness wouldn't have been an issue when they had magic but Knightwalker didn't know how they would fare without any remedy to aid their sickness. She looked over her men in their sorry state once more and sighed. She strode out of the room and cleared her thoughts.

Her boots clicked sharply on the hard, cold floor as she paced the halls impatiently. She had made her rounds and inspected every inch of the halls thoroughly, meticulously examining dark rooms that lay here and there, long out of use. She found herself outside of the King's chambers and looked at the heavy door before creaking it open. She decided to play a bit of a game to test the royal bleu-nette.

She stalked forward without a sound, her previously loud boots silent, deadly as a vixen. She reached the room where her superior's large bed was located. Erza bit her tongue to keep from giggling when she saw her King, face-down, snoring like a bear with a head cold. She scanned the room looking for places where someone could hide and found that the room was rather exposed, this must have been satisfying for she nodded in approval before returning to the royal wakeup call. The sun had risen at least an hour ago and she had let the man, who was snoring before her, have the luxury of sleeping in. She sat on the edge of his bed and watched him sleep with a sly grin on her face. Erza was a cat about to pounce until her prey gave her a run for her money.

With a yelp she fell off the bed as Jellal sat up sharply, alert. He was on his feet, staff in hand in seconds.

"Damn Erza you scared me senseless!" he growled, voice husky from drowsiness.

"You- snoring- jumped... Me- GOD!" she stuttered crescendoing to a shout.

"What're you doing?" he questioned clearly wary of the vixen who was regaining her composure. Erza was fully recovered after a few sharp intakes of breath and ready to shoot back a reply.

"Waking you up! You lazy King!" she snapped before realizing that she was not in the appropriate position to be a smart ass. With a sigh she opened the high curtains to end the discussion, or at least sway the scale to her favor.

"Ahh! Why would you do that!" he shouted shielding his eyes.

"Returning a favor." she deadpanned and began to pull off his covers without much conviction.

Her King had a freak-out-session when she removed his covers. He sat with excited irritation radiating from his eyes, in the most ridiculous position: legs splayed, arms trying to lift himself up, pushing on the bed by his hips, his back against the headboard, and his disheveled hair hanging down in his eyes. Erza let a chuckle escape her lips at his sorry state. Jellal however, was mortified that she was in his room waking up in such a way. He was all too aware that he was clad in only navy boxers leaving his abdominal and muscled chest exposed to both the cool air and his Captain. Erza smirked at his flushed expression and like the vixen she was, couldn't help but poke the king for his sorry state.

"You know you should never expose your underbelly to your enemy?" she growled coyly, jabbing him in the ribs.

"Uhff," he let out in surprise and pain.

"Play nice Erza." he demanded with fierce green eyes swimming with an emotion with resemblance to a curious, innocent kitten's. She sighed and turned around trying not to be swayed by his pleading for more time of shut-eye.

"I'll be waiting in your sitting room. You have five minutes or I'll come in and get you ready myself." she barked the order.

"What if I want a bath?" he whined like a little kid.

"Fine. Twenty-five minutes, that's it!" she amended. Then, turned on heel and left the room.

The steam rising from the bath didn't help to wake the king. He wished that she would have given him more time to wake up and get prepared for the day. Today would be the first official council meeting. Obviously, yesterday there had been an emergency one after the banishment of Faust. At it they had discussed only crucial matters. The war captains had not been present. Jellal was by no means, looking forward to this one.

"Long live the king." he sarcastically mused sinking into his hot bath. With a sigh, he wondered if he was cut out for this kind of role. In Earthland, he had gotten used to the leisure of doing what he wanted, when he wanted. He didn't rely on anyone, and his guild relied minimally on him. Now, he had an entire country leaning on him. Living and breathing on his very words. Really, all he wanted was to continue his peaceful life in Fairy Tail, taking missions, watching the members banter. If the bath hadn't been insanely hot he wouldn't have been able to distinguish his cooler tears sliding down his face.

"Damn..." He wished the water strength to wash away his pain.

A Knight stood tapping her boot with wavering patience and growing irritation. Jellal was at twenty-four minutes, running on twenty-five by the second. Despite her allowance, she'd grown irritable and bored seconds after she had sat upon the soft, plush sofa in the King's sitting room. Today was very busy for the King, and not having received any official orders, she would simply accompany him and sit in on the council meetings. There was talk of scheduling his coronation as king, which in itself would be quite the chore, as well as making some structural reforms to the current government system. Jellal seemed to want to drive out some of the lingering corruption, without disbanding the current monarchy. No, in fact, he was acting to make this old country great again. Erza just hoped that he could succeed, for the sake of her country, and her people.

Jellal rubbed the sore spot on his head were he had received a clout from an irritated redhead upon his "poking" in an apparently slow demeanor.

"Mavis, Knightwalker! I'm still half asleep!" he whined in a childish manor.

"Then wake up." she roughly retorted. Her eyes scanned his face and hardened when she picked up on the red around his eyes and the dull color of his irises.

"You shouldn't cry. You're the king, not a child anymore." she growled half heartedly.

"What suggests that I had been crying General Knightwalker?" he snapped back fortifying his defenses, keeping everyone out. Out was safe. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him in defiance.

"Forget I said anything. You have a meeting right about now if I recall." she replied emotionlessly, two could play at this game. She didn't want to let his personal issues into her mind anyway. They'd just cloud her judgement, which she noted, shouldn't begin until he acts in the role of a king. Then again, taking care of the sick men sort of counts... Although, it wasn't necessary. Erza decides to interpret this as their uncrowned king being an industrious worker. Not being someone who takes things into personal account, she continued her brisk walk down the silent corridor, lit with morning light, where the only disturbance was their footsteps, breathing, and the swish of tapestries and such hanging on the wall as they traveled quickly down the hall.

"We should call for proper decorators from the southern boarder to properly hold the coronation ceremonies!" Ultear Hashimoto, one of the few younger members of the royal council.

"That's unnecessary and expensive. We should allow our future King to have a say, should we not? Jellal?" her mother Ul looked expectantly at him.

"I guess... Could I see a documentation of the coronation process of Edolas?" he asked her, obviously trying to wrap his mind around the busy meeting around him.

"Here sire!" piped up a rosy cheeked Coco, who clearly was gazing on at the Royal in wonder.

"Thanks." he grumbled informally in deep thought beginning to read it over. This prompted looks of distaste from the elderly members of the council excluding Ul who, although was relatively young, was a senior member. Erza just struggled to suppress a snort of sarcastic amusement. As she predicted, the "King" was hopeless in formal were seated at the long table in the meeting hall. In front of them was a glass of water and a chalice of red wine, strong and dry, just the way she liked it. Depending on seniority, the members of the current royal council were seated along the table with Jellal seated in a raised seat at its head. On the end, there was room for at least two more seats, potentially to be filled by high ranking officials or family in the future. Erza fought back a snarky comment as Jellal's brow furrowed in concentration. She'd expected no more from the inexperienced fool and the way things were going, he sure wasn't aiming to please. What he said next succeeded, however grudgingly, in catching Erza off guard.

"Why call for a decorator from the south when we can adequately draw resources from local areas. Are they not sufficient? As for the whole process, its just documenting my name and legally turning over the rights to the throne, people, and resources of this land. The ceremony is only something that Faust and all the kings before him completed for publicity." he paused a moment in thought, "Also, have I not achieved some reputation through the Dragneel ordeal and Anima affair?" To say the people seated at the long table were shocked would be an understatement. Erza was, quite frankly, sure that her jaw was lying on the floor by her feet. She recovered quickly compared to the others and was one of many grateful that the object of attention himself was too absorbed in the document to notice their shocked expressions.

"I'd like to think over the variables of the situation on my own." he mused as he continued to bury his nose in the explanation of the old ceremonies, "Council dismissed, those on reform duty are to report to the field to work. I will accompany you after I've somewhat sorted out this matter." he added, this was directed at the high officials of the armed forces, the previous king's advisors, and of course at Erza herself. To give the man credit, he would be joining them, just as he had before.

* * *

_**Author Note: Happy Easter to all! **_**This chapter took a bit longer to write than I had hoped. Truthfully, I'm pretty satisfied with the end result. I might add, it has minimal proofreading and I have minimal sleep. On that note, please excuse any errors I may have stupidly made. I need to solidify where I plan on taking the plot with the whole coronation and reform. Another thing I have to work out are solid backstories for Jellal and Erza. Mashima gave me plenty of freedom so, its all up to my ability to fabricate a believable story. I know that I want Erza to be from a "commoner" family. Its great and all to say she's a noble, but its more fun to have someone who had to give "blood, sweat, tears, and for this story, more blood" to achieve everything they have. I'm unsure about the status of her relatives, and unwilling to spoil any ideas. Speaking of ideas, feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions! I may or may not take them. I also created a community for this pairing because I was unable to find one. It's called "The Scarlet Knight and the Azure King" if you're interested in following it. PM me if you'd be interested in being staff.**


	3. Burning the Midnight Oil

**~Chapter 3 ~**

**Burning the Midnight Oil**

* * *

Jellal's ability to adapt and react to any given situation was what made him such a successful S-class mage in Fairy Tail. Transitioning into his role as king was no easy feat, yet he was sure he'd manage to adapt. However, he was certain that he would earn some premature gray hairs and maybe a few creases in his brow by the end of the year. If the heat of June wasn't straining enough, physical labor was enough to cause muscle pains that put his misconception of being physically fit to shame. Although he had high enough stamina for difficult missions in Earthland, the poor king felt overwhelmed with the strenuous task of reconstruction piled on top of paperwork, for his ordered examination of the legal system of his home country. The adolescent sighed and leaned back in his chair. He'd endured two meetings today and was just beginning to grasp how messed up his father was, when his council began suggesting all these crazy expensive, unnecessary measures to take, including decor and entertainment at a coronation! For Mavis's sake, why must it be so fancy?! Jellal just wanted some local festivities, not a freaking man-bear, or fire eating pig! His father's "classy"(or rather expensive) taste in decor, was expected of him. Silk and satin special robes, diamond and silver chalices for the banquet of nobles and captains, and even a new throne of gold and velvet were all suggested to please him. Some of the members of the council were just as ancient and twisted as his father. This, would have to be **adjusted**. All he could do was continue brushing up on his knowledge of the workings of his government. Not that his father had left much restriction on the king.

Five hours later poor King Jelly was still up to his eyeballs in paperwork and troubles of noblemen. Some of what they were asking was ridiculous! Why the hell should he be informed of their daughters' parties and outings?! Do they seriously think he has the time to be slacking around with a bunch of pretty little girls who are only taught to prance about with dignified men like accessories? Becoming king was seriously crushing his solitary life style. One of the (soon to be ex-)council members had even inquired about a potential that he would agree to being betrothed to his daughter.

"Gah!" he growled as he got a paper cut from legal documentation of changes in laws and regulations passed by his father. "Damn the old coot! He spent years working his way into this legal system! From the very start..." he murmured as he read, "He slowly made the just legal system corrupt. Like a creeping ivy that strangles it host tree... In the end he had all the power and would be un-"

"Unstoppable." finished Knightwalker as she stood in the doorway to his office. "Burning the midnight oil, eh?" she asked. "Your father was a strong king, his influence was great, and he was truly king... of tyranny." she said looking at the ground.

"You seemed pretty driven to protect him before?" Jellal said more as a question than an accusation.

"I was blinded by what I thought was my duty to my country." she said looking unsure of herself, still avoiding eye contact as she reached across her body with one hand to grab her other arm insecurely.

"Although I hate to ask, exactly how much blood is on your hands?" he asked unnerved by her guilty, nervous stature.

"Hundreds of mages at the least." she croaked, barely a whisper. "Maybe more, also enemy soldiers in battle. Although that was different. They say civil wars are the most bloody."

"Brother pitted against brother." Jellal murmured as he remembered Gildarts saying as he taught "Mystogan" upon his arrival in Fairy Tail. This prompted Erza to look up at him, and he found himself searching her eyes. He saw raw pain and grief. Remorse was evident in her posture.

"I've no doubt you're a strong woman to not be broken." replied the King to the emotion visible in her eyes.

"I'm only as strong as I have to be." she murmured barely audible, "Any you won't have enough strength to stand if you can't receive sufficient sleep." she retorted regaining her edge.

"Ah, is that what I owe this visit to? You're concerns that your king is unsuited for his job?" he teased, not wishing to return to bad terms before laying down to sleep.

"Whatever Jellal, just go to bed." she said exasperated. She'd thought he missed the smirk that graced her face as she ducked out the door and made for her quarters to turn in for the evening.

* * *

**A little short, but I'll be inactive for awhile. 'Cause I'm goin campin! I'll try to update King of the Knight when I get back. **

**~Puppy**


	4. A Day Off

**~Chapter 4 ~**

**"A Day Off"**

Erza sat amongst men, all intently chowing down on the gruel they were provided with for breakfast. She on the other hand, was absentmindedly taking a bite or two, deep in thought. Each portion included a bowl of honey-sweetened gruel, a glass of water, and an apple. The mess hall was simple, composed mostly of wooden beams and cobble. At one end, a counter window allowed distribution of meals and hosted a long line of still-hungry soldiers. Set up all along the hall were tables, the further back, the less men at each table. Erza sat somewhere in the middle where it was not overcrowded, yet full of pleasantries. Any member of Edolas's military could receive two meals a day in the mess hall. Erza had nothing better to do, and why pass up on free food when it wasn't that bad. In fact, she had come to enjoy sitting among the men and listening to them banter and jest. The scarlet haired captain had taken to cutting up half of her apple and mixing it into her gruel, leaving half for after. The apple was crisp and sweet, summer was rounding off and the apples would only get better as harvest approached. It was less than a week until August would turn over into September and by late October the leaves on the trees would turn yellow, orange, brown, and fiery red. Erza was fond of the cool breeze and crisp aroma that autumn would bring and found herself excited for what she considered the best weather of the year. Lost in her thoughts of cooler weather and abundance of food, Erza failed to notice a slight drop in the volume of the room. Soldiers around her gaped as a figure made his way to the table she sat at. The man plopped down on the bench right next to her and set tray of food down before smiling broadly and offering a friendly greeting to the redhead.

"Morning Knightwalker." he offered awful cheerfully for the early morning atmosphere that she put off, his cerulean locks falling into his eyes in the process. Erza looked up slightly shocked to see him in the mess hall.

"You're really going to-... Well it is you.." she started, before dismissing the matter with an amused huff. "Good morning King Jellal." she returned.

"Drop the formalities." he said shaking his head, he really didn't seem to suit the role of a noble, he was much too direct for said roll. The redhead came to notice that his tray sported two apples and a small bowl of gruel.

"Not one for gruel? If so why even bother coming here for breakfast?" she questioned, honestly curious.

"Aye, but the gruel isn't something I dislike, rather, the apples-" he began taking a huge bite into one of the bright red fruits, "are my favorite, and I'd much rather have two than a full bowl of gruel." he said before taking another bite. Knightwalker stifled a chuckle with a bite of gruel, refusing to be too pleasant at this time of day. While considering that note, she looked up to glare at the soldiers who would currently better fit the title of spectators.

"What're you lookin at?" she growled gruffly. She missed Jellal rolling his eyes, lucky for him.

"I think they want to hold my coronation on the next possible Sunday." Jellal started.

"Aye." she replied nonchalantly, unknowingly mimicking his response from before.

"Until then, I'd like someone to teach me a bit about the legal system and such, although I have reviewed it. I have a few questions I'd like answered." he began, "I'd also like to be shown around the royal city to see what's changed. If the changes are as drastic as the legal system's in the past years, I'll need to reacquaint myself with it." he mumbled deep in thought. This action was enough to remind the captain that this man was indeed the prince who'd disappeared years ago before she'd joined the magic army. Of course, he'd changed a lot. Judging by his behavior, he hadn't been an extremely social member of society in Earthland. Knightwalker was indeed curious what his role had been in that world. What kind of life style had he lived? Who was he to society? She could sit down and listen to him speak for hours, there was no doubt on that matter. Curiosity that she had lacked for years returned to her eyes as she began a new life rebuilding her country, one thing for sure was that she wanted to be a better person. Erza, although she boasted frequently, was left with a horrible guild corresponding with her bloody past. Red-stained like her hair, her bloody history was no simple thing. Some things left wounds that would scar. Fade but never disappear.

"Erza?" asked Jellal. The knight had fallen deep into thought and tuned out his casual conversation.

"Sorry Your Majesty." she said with a wry smile. He sighed, loss of formalities never stuck with someone so well "trained" like Erza and his father's previous staff.

"No trouble Captain Knightwalker." he replied bored, having finished one of the two apples, pushing the gruel around the bowl with his spoon purposelessly.

"How're you at combat Sire?" she asked breaking his dismal mood.  
"Depends what type." he started thoughtfully, "I don't know what your standards are, but in Earthland I had to be pretty fleet footed to make up for my lack of magic. I'm best with staves or something light. I'm not half bad with a light double edged longsword, although such a thing is not easy to find. The lighter the better, I like to be able to move at my pace, something that would weigh me down would be bothersome." he finished confident in his reply.

"Hmm, something like a rapier would do you good then..." she hummed thoughtfully, "Staves? Interesting, I'd like to fight you and learn some tricks with your weapon of choice some time."

"A spar? That sounds interesting. Today?" he asked hopefully.

"Why not, a spar, looser buys lunch." she said with a smirk, "whatever the victor wants." she added, visions of rare steaks, fine wine, and delicious desserts flashing through her mind.

"Aye, its a deal!" he said extending his hand to shake on it.

"Aye." she echoed shaking his hand.

* * *

**Author Note: Wow, lack of jerza feels was killing me. Mashima payed us die hard fans with the little "what if" scene where Erza fears Jellal seeing her has a kid and rejecting her. That's all we've had sadly, we didn't even get a mushy good bye. I wrote two chapters today so I'll post the other tomorrow. And hopefully finish up the King of the Night** **chapter I started. A completely random statement, that I find rather depressing, my fish died. His name was Natsu, so long live Natsu the red beta fish... Oh oh oh! The Fairy Tail special chapter came out today on manga reader! Hehe Erza has her revenge!**


	5. Touché

**~Chapter 5 ~**

**"Touché"**

A knock at the door came to Jellal's attention as he finished fastening his cloak button. He'd be fighting in his usual attire, as that was what he was used to.

"Coming." he said as he chose a staff from his small collection, it felt even lighter with its magic drained. He strode over to the door, cloak fluttering with his brisk pace, staff in hand. He opened it and greeted his captain who stood waiting eagerly for his appearance. He wasn't the only one excited to spar.

"You're going to wear that?" she asked puzzled by his apparently heavy clothing.

"It looks heavy but really, its comfortable and provides protection. Who are you to question it?" he asked gesturing to her somewhat revealing armor, the same that Erza Scarlet had stolen.

"Yeah yeah." she grumbled.

It was a quiet walk down to the training room. They descended the spiral stair case to the simpler lower level. Lacking the tapestries, portraits, and decorative lighting, it was clearly the common hall of the castle. Upon reaching their destination, Erza unlocked the armory and grabbed Jellal a rapier from on the wall with a large collection of swords. She'd already had her spear, The Ten Commandments out of habit but also grabbed a broadsword.

"Is this light enough?" she asked handing him a bronze rapier. It was simple, not much decoration. He took it and gauged its wait tentatively in his hand.

"Yes, its not too light but it will do nicely." he replied with a crooked smile that reached his eyes.

"Good." she smiled sincerely.

"The rules?" he asked as he sheathed the rapier and fastened it holster to his waist under the cloak.

"A battle with choice weapons, and a sword battle. If needed, a tie breaker would be with weapons of choice and first strike. The normal rounds will end when one of us surrenders and lays their weapon on the floor. Hand to hand combat is allowed and obviously blood isn't to be drawn. I will not be slipping up and drawing blood, but provided you do, as long as its not too serious, you would be the winner. Although I find that situation highly unlikely. Questions, comments, suggestions?" she offered with a smirk.

"None. You call the start when your ready." he replied with a confident smile. It was a bit unnerving even for the battle hardened captain. She sheathed her sword and crouched holding her spear. Jellal stood with his feet shoulder width apart.

"Start!" she shouted leaping forward. Her spear struck were the royal had been but only sliced through air with an empty swish. Before she could turn around, she felt her legs being knocked out from under her, she tossed up her spear and fell into a forward roll, springing up to catch it. Such a feat was simple for such an experienced spear wielder. She realized that his speed was impressive as she saw a flash, him rushing towards her, and barely had time to react. She brought up her spear to block the wooden staff. A loud thud resounded from the force of the impact. With a grunt she flipped backward out of his range and brought up her spear, thrusting it forward forcefully, only for it to be met perpendicularly with the wooden shaft of his staff. She acknowledged the skill it took to perform such a block. She forces her spear upward hoping that he would stumble back but he only retreated a few feet before leaping to her right, a place that would be troublesome to guard if she weren't used to drills as such. She spun left with enough agility to counter his attack just as it reached her. Another crack echoed off the walls. By now both of them had broken into a sweat and had become short of breath. Erza lunged forward with final resolve and he unexpectedly dodged by leaping into the air, bringing them both to the ground, straddling her, staff pinning her forearms and upper abdomen to the ground. Unable to escape this position she struggled for a few seconds before sighing.

"Congrats I surrender." she panted. He chuckled and wiped the sweat off his brow before rolling off her and sitting up. He leaned on his staff as he sat watching her.

"That was highly impressive for someone who focuses on accurately placed blows using brutal force." he said appreciatively. "I haven't been beat this good since Laxus and I fought in the cathedral."

"Laxus?" she questioned, the Laxus she knew was a commander of the army who'd taken a leave to travel a bit not long before Faust had absorbed Magnolia, as she'd been told, and the Earthlanders brought their prince back to fight his father.

"He was an S-class mage of my guild, Earthland Fairy Tail." he replied.

"You were a Fairy Tail wizard?" she asked surprised.

"Aye, an S-class mage as well. Although, I kept to myself mostly. Nakama is still nakama, I love my guildmates dearly." he said looking a bit homesick.

"Oi! Don't you get all emotional on me!" she growled hanging her spear from two hooks on the wall, gesturing for him to do the same.

"You call the start of this one." she said after he'd secured his staff.

"Begin!" he yelled, leaping through the air. This time instead of retreating she met the thrust of his rapier with her broadsword, knocking him off balance. Using the momentum and the force of her legs, she dug her shoulder into his chest and knocked him back. He fell but swiftly recovered, rolling away as she brought down the blunt face of her sword hard where he had lay. A nerve shattering clank broke the relative silence as the sword met the hard ground. Erza felt the painful vibrations of the force of the blow move up her arm, causing her to grunt in pain. The blue haired man used this as an opportunity to lunge at the knight again. She'd been ready for this and parried skillfully.

"Think it'd be that easy?" she growled cockily.

"Never ma'am." he purred coyly before springing out of her reach. She snickered and lunged for him again, this time rather that with her blade, she reached forward as she dove past and grabbed his cloak. As she expected, rather than tear, the strong material pulled her opponent off balance. She roundhouse kicked him causing him to hit the ground harder than before, his falling a meter away. Talking the presented opportunity, she pounced on him pinning him to the ground, her sword digging into his chest plate cutting the fabric of his cloak and wrappings.

"Touché." she purred.

"Aye." he agreed with the beginnings of a smile. Again, both were breathless and drenched in sweat.

"I'll buy lunch." she began, "You earned it, the only other opponent I've faced that held up as well as you is Erza Scarlet." she honestly admitted.

"Okay, take an hour to clean up and I'll meet you in the courtyard." he replied with a huge grin. "I know exactly where to go." She nodded in reply and took the rapier from him. He grabbed his staff and exited the room leaving her to clean the weapons and return them to their correct place in the armory. He was looking forward to the prospect of lunch with company just as much as a lukewarm shower after a hard fight.

* * *

**Aye, I said it was done and I meant it. There's very little chance of an update in the next week or two because I'll be at my grandparents and they don't know their own internet password, my uncle does but I've yet to get it. I had fun writing the fighting scene. Please tell me how I did. Even if you're not a member of fanfic you can leave a guest review! Please, s'il vous plait, complacer, molim! **


End file.
